The present invention relates to a gas-fired cooking apparatus with accurate control of the cooking temperature. More particularly, the invention relates to a gas-fired cooking apparatus, such as for example a grill or barbecue, with accurate control of the cooking temperature.
As is known, gas-fired cooking apparatuses, such as for example grills or barbecues, are designed with one or more burners arranged inside a closed compartment, which furthermore contains means suitable to support the food during cooking.
The lighting of the gas that supplies the burners and the setting of the burner to control the temperature inside the cooking compartment are performed manually by pressing a button or turning a knob.
Moreover, the user must constantly check the temperature of the cooking compartment and the cooking time itself in order to achieve an acceptable cooking result.
Any external interference, such as wind or a change in ambient temperature, is not compensated unless the user performs such compensation manually.
Furthermore, if the flame of the burner goes out for any reason, there is no device suitable to interrupt the flow of gas.